


Nice to meet you, Mr Mayor.

by Goths_and_Roses



Series: Lady of the Night [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Casual lovers, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Maybe Hancock wants morr, Morrígan will fuck anyone, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Morrígan knows what she wants, and she takes it.





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh help I'm bad at this

Heavy combat boots thudded on the pavement of Goodneighbor's little entryway as the sole survivor of vault 111 made her way through the crappy junk gate and looked up at the lights. She smirked as the smell of drugs, shame, regret and even piss hit her nose. Taking a step further she was greeted by an ugly little man with a shaved head and scars on his lips. He was stocky, but that didn't mean he would be strong. Sizing her up, the man spoke in a gruff, rating voice that made her lips curl up in disgust. 

"Hey. Hold up there, first time in Goodneighbor?" he asked her, sparking a cigarette and taking a drag. "can't go walking around without insurance." it was obvious from his demeanor, words and well... Everything that this man was trying to scam her own of her well earned (or stolen, whatever) caps. Morrígan would have none of it. 

"Back off, little man. Or you're the one who's going to need insurance." she glowered, deep blue eyes seeming to pierce the air between them. Her stance was that of a sabrecat ready to attack, as she reached for her 10mm, strapped ready to her thigh. 

The ugly man threw his hands up in defeat and took a step back. "Whoa, hey alright. We'll just say your uh, insurance is paid up for now, alright?" and the dark haired woman nodded, not relinquishing the grip on her gun. 

As the foolish would-be extortioner turned to step away from her, she smirked and spoke lowly, "That's right, walk away." but walk away was the last thing she was going to let this thief do. Slender pale fingers easily lifted her gun from its holster, cocked and fired a single, silenced bullet into the back of the man's shaved head. He slumped to the ground with a wet thud.

A man who was standing nearby talking with some young redhead had been watching the whole exchange, and was about to step in, when he witnessed the brutal, emotionless murder right in front of his blackened eyes. This made the Ghoul smirk, thin lips twisting up with a hint of sick joy. His voice bubbled forth as he opened his arms out, palms out and head tilted to the side in a show of appreciation. 

"Whoa ho ho, I like you already! Walk into a new place and make a show of dominance. Nice." he ended the sentence with a firm nod, tipping the front corner of his dusty tricorn hat with one finger. As the dark haired woman sauntered over to him, his smirk turned into a welcoming grin. "Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people. You feel me? Everyone's welcome." 

Morrígan had to hold back a small laugh at the irradiated man's attire, but she nodded at his statement. "Yeah, I feel you." her own painted black lips smirking right back at him, a flirtatious hint to her voice. So this man who walked around like he owned the place (and he might for all she knew) was impressed by her act? Not that she did it to impress anyone, mind you. 

"Good. You stay cool, and you'll be a part of the neighborhood. Just so long as you remember who's in charge." the Ghoul warned, his voice low and gravely burning a path to her ears. So he _did_ own the place. Good to know. 

"Yessir Mr Mayor~" she purred, winking playfully before walking off toward the centre of what would once have probably been Scully Square. As she passed the redhead with the sour face, she caught a hushed warning to watch herself around the mayor and Morrígan simply laughed as she carried on. She loved a challenge.


	2. Hard Earned Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there are a lot of odd jobs in Goodneighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I am trying to remember in-game dialogue without replaying. Also I write these on my phone so please point out any mistakes I might miss out on.

"You plannin' on sticking around? You'll need to join a crew. I hear Bobbi No-Nose is lookin'. Always a catch with the No-Nose, but she pays." came the sandpaper voice of a pale skinned ghoul in a suit standing nearby as Morrígan walked by. She turned to look at him and noticed his Tommy gun with an appreciative smirk. He picked up in this and pointed the barrel towards a nearby alley. "Bobbi No-Nose, stranger. Pays good caps." 

The raven haired woman nodded in thanks and headed further into Scollay Square. It hadn't changed as much as she might have expected. Sure, there were drifters and bums everywhere, with dirty mattresses and sleeping bags littering the edges of the street, but that was to be expected nowadays. A few more glances and she took note of several more men posted outside buildings and patrolling the area. They all dressed the exact same way, matching the man who had tipped her off about No-Nose's job. She came to the conclusion they must be guards of some sort. Eyes lingering too long on the nearest man prompted him to speak up with a smirk.

"Whatcha admiring? The clothes, or the man wearin ' em?" he was a good head taller than Morrígan, with wide shoulders and a good stance. He looked down at her, still smirking. Her black painted lips twisted into a devious smile. "Well I thought the suit was a little tacky on the other guys," she stepped over and stood beside him, leaning on the wall with one boot clad foot propped up. "But you wear it so much better than they do~" 

As much as a little flirting would boost the man's ego, he had seen her interaction with the Mayor not five minutes prior. "Whaddaya want, doll?" he questioned her, suspiciously. Mock offence took to her features as she cast a hand over her own heart. 

"Want? You assume I want something?" she took out a cigarette from her inside jacket pocket and sparked it up, taking a slow, deliberate drag. "Can't a girl be a little curious? I was simply wondering something." The man watched her lips as she spoke, never having seem someone with black lipstick before. "Well, doll, you know what the say about curiosity and the cat." That simply made her blow a silent laugh out of her nose along with cigarette smoke. "Curiosity killed the cat," she started, pushing herself off the wall and standing in front of the Watchman, before grabbing his tie and playfully stroking the end of it in her fingers, while looking him in the eye. "But _satisfaction_ brought it back~" she purred before biting her lip. "So you gonna tell me what I wanna know, darlin'?"

~*~ 

After a chat with the ever-so-helpful neighborhood watch, Morrígan found herself satisfied with the knowledge about Goodneighbor she had recieved. She now knew the best (and only) place to get a drink, where to crash for the night, and who to talk to about keeping herself busy with a little work. As Morrígan headed down the steps to the Third Rail, the sweet sound of music drifted to her ears, and it was quickly followed by the scent of alcohol. Oh sweet, sweet alcohol. The raven marched herself over to the bar and gracefully perched on a barstool in front of the slightly rushed Mr Handy. "We've got beer, and if you ain't buying beer, you ain't buying." he told her, with a thick accent she didn't recognise, but the Union Flag pasted on his chrome dome told her it was most likely British of some sort. The robot eyed her with one stalk, while 'cleaning' a glass with a dirty looking rag. 

She shrugged and shoved some caps across the counter. "A beer it is then." she'd have preferred something stronger, but it would do. No sooner had the drink touched Morrígan's lips, the bot spoke up again. He narrowed the eye that was focusing on her and hushed "Now that you're liquoured up, I've got a proposition for ya."

She leaned over the counter to listen in as Charlie hushed his automated voice to a lower volume, "I need a dirty girl to do some dirty, dirty work." the wording made the ravenette smirk as she took another swig of the sub-par beer. "Blood on the pavement, bodies in the ground. That sort of thing, interested?" 

Morrígan chuckled softly "Sounds like it's up my alley," she then proceeded to sweet talk the bot to tell her who was paying for the job, which happened to be Hancock himself, and then she felt a devious spark as she convinced him into bumping the job from 200 caps to a much more respectable 400. "I'll get it done. See ya Charlie~!" the woman cooed as she walked off with her head full of little ideas of where to go first. Bobbi, the warehouses, or should she consider hiring that cute merc in the back room? Definitely the merc.

She waited for the big Gunners to leave, eyeing them up as they walked past her, smelling like testosterone and gunpowder. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the larger of the two gave her the most lecherous grin. She sauntered past the men into the back room, spotting the young mercenary sitting in a chair near the corner and she tossed a bag of caps in his lap. "300, need your gun for a job I got. You interested?" 

The clink of caps in his lap startled MacCready for a sevidence but he quickly opened the pouch and skim counted the money, before nodding. "You just bought yourself an extra gun, lady." this made the woman smirk. "Excellent. We're hitting the warehouses in town, Hancock's orders." she could see the curiosity sweep across the young man's adorable young features. 

As the two of them exited the Third, Morrígan plucked a bobby pin from the back of her head, right where her short black hair stated blending into her neck. "Stand there, don't let anyone see me." she told her hire and he nodded. 

"Sure thing, boss." the tawny haired man stood in front of Morrígan as she crouched by the lock and quickly picked it. The door creaked open and she slipped inside, followed soon after by MacCready. "Nice trick, but can you do it blindfolded?" he whispered, to which she just smirked and winked at the man. "Baby I can do many things blindfolded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to remember a lot of dialogue by myself but I had to refer to YouTube for some of it whoops. Did I get anything wrong?


End file.
